Rain, Cafe, and Meeting You
by Eclipse08
Summary: Coffee Shop AU. 3490 Stony. Dah, itu doang, JK Steve berteduh di sebuah kafe karena hujan deras. That's it the Summary


~Rain, Cafe, and Meeting You~

3490 Stony ~ Marvel

Coffee Shop AU

.

.

.

Ini benar-benar buruk! Steve berlari menembus hujan sambil melindungi tasnya, berharap sketchbook miliknya tidak basah terkena air hujan. Hujan semakin deras, tak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Tanpa pikir panjang, Steve memilih masuk kedalam salah satu kafe. Musik jazz terdengar ditelinga Steve. Ia memilih untuk duduk didekat pintu.

"Selamat datang." Sapa seorang wanita muda, memberikan handuk kecil. "Ingin pesan apa?"

_Cantik_. Kata pertama yang ada dipikiran Steve saat melihat wanita bermata biru saphire dan berambut gelap. "Ah, terima kasih." Kata Steve saat menerima handuk kecil berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Tidak masalah."

"Uh.. aku pesan..." Steve menatap kearah menu dan sama sekali tidak tahu harus memesan yang mana, dia bukan pecinta kopi. "Yang ini." Sambungnya sambil menunjuk random.

Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya. "Baiklah, ada lagi?"

"Uh... dan.. donat. Yeah, aku pesan donat coklat."

Wanita muda itu mengangguk, mencatat pesanan Steve. "Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Steve memperhatikan wanita itu, sedetik kemudian, malu sendiri karena merasa dirinya sendiri tidak sopan. Steve memilih memperhatikan kafe. Ruangan kafe ini tidak besar, tapi tidak kecil juga. Nyaman dan hangat dengan musik Jazz. Dekorasinya pun lumayan unik, mengingatkan Steve akan steampunk modern. Tidakada orang disini, selain Steve, itupun jika pelayan wanita tadi tidak dihitung.

Pelayan wanita itu kembali dengan membawa nampan berisikan secangkir kopi dan sepiring donat. "Silahkan dinikmati." Katanya setelah meletakkannya didepan Steve.

"Terima kasih... uh... Toni." Ucapnya, setelah memperhatikan lagi name tag.

Pelayan itu—Toni, hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian berbalik, kembali pergi ke kounter.

Steve meneguk kopinya dan langsung memuntahkannya. Pahit, sangat pahit! Ugh, inilah yang terjadi jika memesan random. Wajahnya langsung memerah malu saat ia mendengar tawa kecil dari kounter. Steve melirik, harap-harap kecil agar Toni tertawa bukan karena dirinya. Shit! Jelas-jelas wanita itu menenertawakan dirinya. Aaahhh... Steve merasa malu sendiri.

"Anda ingin tambahan gula?" tanya Toni yang entah kapan sudah ada disampingnya dengan setoples gula ditangan.

"Uh yeah, please."

Setelah beberapa saat (dan Toni kembali ke kounter), mencoba menghentikan blushing-nya, Steve memilih memakan donatnya. Oh, ini enak. Memandang keluar jendela, Steve menghela napas, hujan tampaknya akan terus turun dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kecewa, Steve mengalihkan pandangannya dan tertuju pada Toni yang sepertinya sedang membaca buku.

Cahaya lampu yang lembut membuat wanita itu terlihat... lembut, hangat, dan sepertinya nyaman untuk dipeluk. Mata saphirenya yang tampak berbinar itu juga sangat indah, dan Steve tidak masalah menatapnya berlama-lama. Tawanya juga terdengar merdu tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kupikirkan sih?" Gumam Steve sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Toni. Steve memilih mengambil sketchbooknya. Sesekali mencuri pandang, ia mulai menggambar. Background cafe dengan Toni sebagai , Steve ingin langsung kembali ke apartemennya dan melukis.

Tanpa terasa sudah dua jam Steve berada di kafe itu dan menggambar. Hujan belum berhenti, tapi tidak sederas tadi. Hanya gerimis kecil. Steve memasukkan peralatan gambarnya ke tas, memilih untuk kembali ke apartemennya yang jaraknya hanya dua blok dari kafe ini. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke kounter, ingin membayar pesanannya.

"Sudah ingin pergi?" Tanya Toni.

"Uh, yeah. jadi... berapa semuanya?"

"Untuk kopi dan donat, 20.54 dollar." Toni menatap Steve sebelum menyeringai. "Apa aku harus meminta bayaran juga untuk anda yang sudah menggambarku tanpa ijin?"

Wajah Steve langsung memerah sepenuhnya. Malu karena ketahuan. "Ah... um... maaf."

"Kau tidak siapa tau aku, eh?" mata saphire itu berbinar.

_Cantik_. Pikir Steve kemudian menatap Toni dengan bingung. "Uh... maksudnya?"

"Nah, tidak apa-apa. Untuk gambarku, mungkin aku akan ambil bayaran. Nomor dari si tampan, boleh?" Toni mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian tertawa kecil saat wajah Steve lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Siapa tahu kita bisa... makam malam lain kali."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Steve, ada wanita cantik yang merayunya dan meminta nomornya. "Yes, maksudku, tentu, jika tidak masalah."

"Oke, tampan. Tinggal catat saja."

Yang pertama kali Steve lakukan setelah sampai ke apartemen adalah mencubit dirinya sendiri untuk tahu apakah dirinya bermimpi atau tidak. well, terasa sakit, tapi mungkin saja yang tadi itu hanya halusinasi. Oh, pesan dari Toni muncul dan Steve yakin tadi bukan mimpi atau halusinasi yang dibuat otaknya. Mungkin Steve harus bertanya pada Bucky cara untuk menyenangkan wanita.

Beberapa menit setelah Steve pergi, Toni langsung menelpon Rhodey. "Hello, Honeybear, kau tahu... aku tadi bertemu pelanggan unik. Well, dia tidak tahu siapa aku. Unik kan? Ternyata ada juga yang tidak tahu siapa Natasha Antonia Stark. Hehehe... Apa? Aku tidak menggunakan penyamaran apapun kok. Aku hanya sedang menjadi pelayan di kafe-ku... Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang Pepper kalau aku ada di kafe... Oh... pelanggan tadi... well, dia lumayan manis. Kurasa tidak masalah kalau aku kencan dengannya kan?... Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang aneh-aneh kok, Janji... Serious. Well, aku mau menutup kafe, bye Rhodey, titip salam pada istrimu Carol, yes?"

Toni atau Natasha, menutup telponnya. Kemudian tersenyum. "Kurasa nanti akan menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil mengirimkan pesan ke Steve.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey! Finally have inspiration for writing!

UwU

Please, para Stony Fans Indonesia

Give me Review, critic, and suggestion

Ah, plissssssss don't give me flame, gini-gini aku sensitif


End file.
